My Vampire Lord
by ImDiffrentSoWhat
Summary: HIATUS. There's a side of Hermione that no one ever knew about, not even Hermione herself. Who would ever guess that Hermione Jean Granger was actually a vampire. One that had been promised since birth to another vampire. She is his Lady, he is her Lord.
1. Adopted?

Hermione awoke on a beautiful summer day, but she did not notice the beauty or the warmth. Not even the homy feelings of the Borrow could penetrate the ice around her heart. A week ago she had discovered that her parents were dead.

Dead.

No more talks from her mother.

No more reading with her father.

No more hugs and kisses when she fell. No more good mornings, good nights, and I love yous.

They are dead. They will never come back.

True she had known that there would be nothing but memories when she took away their memories, but she had always counted on being able to give it back to them when this war was over. And if she died in the war then they would never have to mourn her.

Well the war's over. Light had won, good had triumphed. She was alive.

And her parents are gone.

_Everyone has made sacrifices for the war._ Hermione told herself trying to callously get herself to stop feeling like the world had ended. The sacrifices were so the world _wouldn't _end. _You have no excuse to be sulking. Poor Harry had been making sacrifices since he was born, the Weasly family had lost Fred. Teddy had lost his parents. Even Malfoy._

That was a surprise, but Draco Malfoy, extreme Pure Blood enthusiest, had betrayed the Dark Lord Voldermort and had spied on him for the Order of the Pheniox. It had all happened when his mother Narcissa had been killed by Lord Voldermort for not killing a nine year old Squib. It is hard to say wheter or not the young girl truly was a Squib since it's possible that like Neville Longbottom she would simply get her magic later in life.

Afterwords Draco immediately seeked the Order of the Phenoix and explained his propersitionj. He helps them and they make sure above all else when the War is over that his father, Lucious Malfoy is tried and sent to rot in Azkaban for the rest of his life.

A hurt and bloddied Light who were holding onto hope with a thin worn string readily agreed. And with Draco's help they defeated the darkest wizard who ever lived. It had required Draco, the Golden Trio, and the six other Weasly children to all work toghther. In the fight to stay alive old petty school grudges were forgotton, they lost only one group member of their squad. Fred Weasly. It had been a hit to all, especially George. Draco, although not knowing Fred very well, gave the Ulogy as they buried him, finishing the burial himself when the others all broke down. Hermione had forced a spare Calming Draught down her throat then worked by his side not caring as the tears streamed down her cheeks.

She had cried and been sad but she was able to force that away. Fred was her older brother, just like the other Weasly children and Harry, it didn't matter that they weren't blood related.

Maybe it had to do with the fact that after she had taken away her parent's memory she was sure that they'd be safe. Voldermort had yet to start going after pepole for simply being Muggles. And there was no way for any of them to know that they were the parents of Hermione Jean Granger. She had changed there memories so they thought they were Madilen and Joshua Smith. Yet somehow, someway, the Death Eaters found out who her parents were.

And they had died for it.

Perhaps that was why she felt such earth shattering pain. Perhaps it was the fact thaqt the only reason they were dead was because they gave birth to her. If she hadn't existed than maybe her parents would be alive.

...Or, maybe not.

Though each member of the team was impossibly invaluble it was Hermione's carful planning that gave them the solid goal and directions on how to do it. The war was over and such great things had come of it.

Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood were now a couple. At first Hermione had scratched her head at this but now it made perfect sense to her. Neville kept Luna grounded and Luna gave Neville the confidence he so despretly needed. They simply fit.

And it's a good thing that they do.

During one of the groups attacks on a Death Eater outpost Luna and Neville were being held inside and tortured to get information. Fred had just died and the only ones able to pull themselves toghther enough to convince Harry that they needed to go was Ron and Charlie. What a mistake that had been. Ron just lost it, he was driven mad by the lost of his brother. Charlie had managed to pull him off but not before all the Death Eaters knew of their location. There was nothing for them to do but give themselves over to defeat. Well that was before Neville did something to earn him his Gryffindor colors. He jumped up and pushed the leader down. That caused enough confusion for Harry, Hermione, and Draco to defeat them and get out.

Luna and Neville then went off to work in the resistance in Iralend. Ron felt awful about what he did, but it turns out that the Death Eater he saw torturing Neville was the one that killed Fred...and he just...lost it.

Draco and her got along. If you had told either one that during the majority of their schooling they would have put you in St. Mungo's for mental insanity. But more than that, Hermione found she enjoyed Draco's company. She enjoyed talking to him. He understood her in a way that Harry, and Ron didn't. Heck, even in a way that Ginny, and Luna didnt. She didn't understand why but they just clicked. Maybe all those years of riverly hide a much deeper friendship.

Hermione was as of now going throgh the documents of the Granger family, when she happened upon one that sent her world spinning.

Adoption papers.

_Ministry of Magic _

_Adoption_

_Adoptive Parents: Nathan and Jean Granger_

_Biological Parents: Draak and Fea Dustirness_

_Date of Birth: September 19th, 1979_

_Birth Name: Liefde Geduld Dustirness_

_Name Changed To: Hermione Jean Granger_

_Signitures:_

_**Nathan Granger**_

_**Jean Granger**_

_**Draak Dustirness**_

_**Fea Dustrness**_

_**Cornileous Fudge, Minister of Magic**_

_**Dolores Umbridge, Assistant Minister**_

All over the paper there were tear stains and Hermione couldn't tell if they were her own or if one of her parents were crying. But Hermione is crying a great deal now.

Because she isn't who she thought she was. Knowing that the parents she loved hid something like that from her, knowing that all this time of being called a Mudblood was inaccurate, knowing that she was lied to for her whole life. That changes a person. She is not Hermione Jean Granger, not anymore. She is Liefde Geduld Dustirness, and she wants answers.


	2. Is It Really You?

Hermione walked through the Burrow with a purpose. She still missed her parents more than she could ever put into words, because lied to her or not they were still her parents. She did not know who this Daak and Fea was but she wanted to. She knew that nothing would ever close the gaping hole left in her being by the lost of her true parents, but still she is not forgetting about them for wanting answers.

Why was she put up for adoption? Did this Daak and Fea not want a child? Could they just not support a child? Or...with Voldermort gaining power did they think it safer for her to be in the Muggle world? And why was she adopted? Were her parents not able to have children? Had they known the Dustirnesses? She knew the only ones that could tell her why her parents adopted her were her parents and they were dead. So was Cornelius Fudge, and Umbridge was rotting in Askaban. And if she couldn't track down Daak and Fea Dustirness she'd have to make a trip to Askaban.

...No. Nothing could make her see the stupid pink toad. Not even finding out about her past. So with her course of action thoughtfully resolved, something that always gave her comfort, Hermione headed to the one place that always gave her answers-the library.

"I'm going out for a little bit." Hermione said to Mrs. Weasley who was shocked to see her but smiled and wished her a good trip. Although all words said to the contrary Mrs. Weasley still held hope that her youngest son and Hermione would end up together. They did start in the middle of the war, and stopped in it to, when Ron had run away her feelings for him slowly shrivel up and died.

Ron abandoned her and Harry, his jealousy and anger had always been bad but she had refused to allow herself to see until then. His abandoning her left her and Harry to hunt on their own. He came back but by then her feelings were nonexistent. He is now no more than a friend.

Ron wanted to get with her, but after a few weeks he easily moved on. He's back with Lavender Brown, or Lav-Lav as she preferred to be called. It was for the best, anyway. She didn't like being put behind a stupid game. She wasn't a high maintenance girlfriend by any means, but is it too much to ask that when she would really need someone to talk to her that her boyfriend would be there?

Ron and she were both still friends, but they'll never be the way they were. Harry was her best friend, along with Luna Lovegood. Which was surprising to her, Luna and her never were enemies or anything like that but with Luna's fantasied way of seeing things and Hermione's logical way just didn't mesh well. But now they were the best of friends, they didn't like the same things nor did they agree most of the time, but that was what made it fun. Hermione had never had a gal friend who she could get together with and help with getting the right outfit when Luna had a date with Neville or when Hermione...when she was going to a job interview.

Making it to the library Hermione immediately went to the family archives and looked up the family, the very first thing she found was a family tree, giving the births and deaths of everyone in the Dustirnesses family. Her parents and grandparents were the only survivors, she was the only child to two only children. That was, if they didn't have other children and put them up for adoption the same as her, since she wasn't in the family tree. Getting the address Hermione took that and her copy of the adoption papers she found to the address.

Apparating to the home she timidly knocked while she watched a woman answered. She looked so much like Hermione it was scary, the only difference was she had straight blonde hair and had green eyes.

"Who are you?" The woman asked and as Hermione looked into her eyes she saw that though the milky eyes were once brilliant they showed the unmistakable signs of blindness.

"Are you Fea Dustirnesses?"

"Yes. And who are you?" Fea Dustirnesses asked with anger plain in her tone.

"Did you know the Grangers?" Hermione asked quietly.

"How did you know about that?" The woman asked outraged before pulling out a long black wand and putting it to Hermione's chin. "You have tested my patience! Who by Merlin's Beard are you? And think carefully before you answer because it may just be your last."

"My name is Hermione Granger. I think we used to know each other." When Hermione said that Fea stopped and put down her wand before gently touching Hermione's face, tracing it's features. "It's you, is it really you?"

"I'm pretty sure it is." Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

"What do you look like? Please tell me. I wish more than anything to be able to see you." Hermione gripped the older woman's hand.

"I look a lot like you, I suppose." The older woman gasped and clutched Hermione's face harder. "I have brown eyes instead of green, and my hair is brown and bushy." Then with a closer look to the woman's face she added, "your nose is also a little straighter than mine."

"My goodness. I never thought I would truly meet you." The woman said gently tracing Hermione's features with her fingertips. And then she smelt salt, and touched right underneath Hermione's eye and as she expected she felt a wetness. "Why are you crying, child?"

"I...I never knew I was adopted till today. I found the papers, I came here because I want to know why." Hermione whispered trying to sound strong. But her childhood, the foundation of herself, it was all a lie and that lead her to be a little self-conscious. It honestly would of lead most people to be so.

"My dear sweet girl. My little baby. Come." And with that the older woman pulled Hermione into the home. They passed grand sights that Hermione was far too absorbed in the thoughts of understanding why she was adopted to pay attention. But she was aware enough to realize that this was defiantly a Pureblood home.

They entered a drawing room of marble and comfortable armchairs. A regal looking man sat in one of the chairs, he had deep brown eyes and matching brown hair that was curly. He had tan skin and an air of royalty. He looked up to see his wife enter with a strange girl in Muggle clothing.

"Who is this girl, Fea?" The man, Daak, asked.

"This is Hermione Granger." She said simply and her husband's eyes widened.

"You...you mean?"

"Yes, my love, it is our sweet Liefde." The woman, Fea, answered.

"My little girl." The man rushed foreword to look at her. "You have my eyes," he whispered staring at Hermione like he had just seen the sun for the first time. He thought he had lost his little girl, his first and only born, and now she was here. "Heh, and my bushy hair," the man was laughing yet crying at the same time as he patted her head before pulling her to him.

Hermione didn't really know what she should be feeling. On one hand they act like they had been separated for a life time, which they had, but she had _seen_ the adoption papers. They had _willingly _gotten rid of her. Yet they were acting like they had no choice in the matter.

"I know that you must have many questions for us. So please, ask away." Daak said stepping away, he knew that this part was not going to be pleasant.

"Why? Why was I adopted?"

"To save your life." Daak answered. Hermione sighed and nodded. It made sense, they didn't support Voldermort and were sure he'd never win so they sent her to the Muggle world to save her from being swayed into the Dark Arts from what would have been Pureblood friends.

"From Voldermort." Hermione said and observed as the two of them did not even flinch but held fear in their eyes.

"No, not Voldermort." Fea said sadly, "Someone much more dangerous yet unknown to the Wizarding World."

"Who?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ultimiet cliffe! Huzzah! I dare anyone to guess. But condsidering that I have who it's between in the pmain charaters secetion you all know, don't you? I am supposed to be working on Let's Be a Family, since I did a poll to see which stories pepole want updated and so far only two pepole have voted and it was for that story. I just got a stroke of inspiration for this one though and decided it'd be really bitchy to make you guys wait until someone voted for this. Though I was contemplating it. But I'm too nice for that.<strong>


	3. Finding Out

**Before you read I want you all to know that I understand thhat I've taken FAR too long to write such a tiny bit. I am kind of disgusted with myself when it comes to this. I should of had this chapter out MONTHS ago. But there in lays the problem, I just wasn't feeling it. I wish I could say that this was a temporary thing and I'm going to rush in and turn chapters out like a machine but I know I can't keep such a promise. So, if any of you are still reading this story, let me just tell you I really do appreciate it and I hope you enjoy this.**

Before either of her parents could say a word there was a flash and they both stiffened. They looked around in shock and Fae graved onto Hermione and pulled her far away and into a bedroom. She opened a large spacious closet and pushed her into it.

"Stay there, please stay there. For your sake. I've just gotten you back, I can't bear to lose you." And with that Fae closed the closet door and ran from the room. Hermione sat still in amazement of what just happened. But soon she heard violent screams, a man and a woman's. She tried to move but found herself bound to stay in the closet, making not a noise. As if by magic.

Hermione felt tears fall from her eyes as she felt the screams run through her. And she was powerless to stop it. Just like she's powerless to save the House Elves, and the Centaurs, the Dragons. All of them. She's powerless.

No, she wouldn't allow it to happen like that. She was a Gryffindor for Godric's sake and she wouldn't allow to hear screams and _not _help. With a new found resolution her hair became even frizzier with her power and it lighted her eyes to an almost golden color. She violently tore through the wards holding her still and silent and busted out of there and into the room. She took off in the direction the screams and entered the tea room she had been in moments before.

There she saw something she never thought she'd see. Draco Malfoy was torturing Fea and Daak. Hermione's eyes winded seeing just how badly he was torturing them. Fea's skin was being peeled from her very muscles on her arm and Daak was withering under the crucious curse.

"Hermione?" Draco asked strangely as his eyes, which were a startling the color of freshly spilled blood.

"Lifede run!" Fae screamed as loudly as she could and Draco turned quickly to look at Fea and Hermione pulled out her wand.

"Don't touch them, Malfoy!" Hermione yelled, she hadn't called him by Malfoy for months, and _never _with this much hatred. Draco looked at Hermione strangely, in a way as if he was in a trance.

"I mean it Malfoy! Get away you disgusting piece of _scum_!" Hermione yelled as a sudden blast of pure magic flew out of the end of her wand. It hit him but it felt like the sun. Like she was a conduct to the sun and allowed it to pass through her and the wand to hit Draco Malfoy square in the chest.

"Get out Malfoy, _NOW_." With that, Draco was picked up, as if by invisible hands with a light silver mist surrounding his whole body, and as if a giant threw him, he was thrown out of not only the mansion but out of the property all together.

Hermione looked around, at Daak regaining himself and at Fae holding out her arm and trying to sit up. What the hell did she just do? What was going on? "Would either of you like to explain that to me?"

Daak was the first to get up, he did a quick healing spell on his wife before turning to his long lost, recently found, daughter. "Do you know him Lifede?

"Draco Malfoy. Yes." She said in a sigh and watched as Fea's face drained of all blood and Daak's face hardened.

"Then us giving you up did not save you." He said as a tear glistened slowly falling from one of his eyes.

"_Malfoy_?! Your more afraid of Draco Malfoy then Voldermort? How bad can he be?" She asked, despite what she had just seen she didn't truly believe that he was that dangerous. She couldn't see him as anything as the boy she has known for eight years. Either the spoiled bully or the surprisingly brave man out for revenge against his mother. "Wait, I have no memories of you so he could be no more then a toddler when you gave me up." Hermione said glaring at them, they were lying. They had to be lying.

"Because it isn't Draco Malfoy himself," Fae said looking like she was scared of merely saying his name. "It's the curse of the Malfoy's, every fifth generation the first born is a vampire." Fae whispers shuddering violently and her husband quickly wrapped her in his arms. "Every Malfoy vampire has a Mate that they will claim and will be forced to be with the them forever as soon as they turn thirteen. At thirteen he _knew _that it would be you and has been trying to get us to tell him where you are."

"We knew it would be you, Fae can see the future and she knew it'd be you. We had to keep you safe from him, for you to fall in love on your own. We knew you'd go to Hogwarts and if it was meant to be he'd fall for you." Daak said looking at his daughter quietly and she looked at him blankly before flopping down.

"So, what will he do now?" Hermione asked her parents who looked at her like the broken people they were.

Miles away Draco entered his home panting hard. Zachariah and Penelope, the last generation vampires had stepped in when they herd about Cissa's death and Lucius being in Askaban, they knew someone had to help young Draco with the curse. Penelope was the Malfoy, technically his great-great-great aunt who had the Malfoy pale skin, eyes, and hair. Her mate, Zachariah was the polar opposite, dark skin, eyes and hair. But they completed each other.

"What has happened?" Penelope asked her young ward.

"I have found my mate." He said monotone leaning on a wall. Penelope's face smiled and her eyes brighten. "It's Hermione aunt Penny." Draco said looking at his aunt beseechingly.

"Oh my.." Zachariah whispered, and with that Draco began his tale.


End file.
